vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jhin
|-|Jhin= |-|PROJECT Jhin= |-|Dark Cosmic Jhin= Summary |-|Original Lore='Jhin' is a meticulous criminal psychopath who believes murder is art. Once an Ionian prisoner, but freed by shadowy elements within Ionia's ruling council, the serial killer now works as their cabal's assassin. Using his gun as his paintbrush, Jhin creates works of artistic brutality, horrifying victims and onlookers. He gains a cruel pleasure from putting on his twisted theater, making him the best choice to send the most powerful of messages: terror. |-|Event Horizon Lore='Jhin' was an interstellar entity, consumed by the Dark Star and given new purpose. Now his ageless mind is infected by visions of omnipotence, and consumed by an insatiable hunger. He scours entire regions of space seemingly on a whim, using the remnants to create bizarre, silent objets d'art. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 1-C Name: Khada Jhin, The Virtuoso, The Artisan Killer, Golden Demon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s to early thirties Classification: Human, Artist, Assassin, Serial Killer | Cosmic Corrupted by the Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Adept Knife Wielder, Preparation, Chi Manipulation, Can completely control and alter his facial structure, His bullets rearrange the structure of his target's bodies, turning them into objects such as flowers, butterflies, and trees |-|Dark Cosmic=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Body Control (Can create extra arms), Portal Creation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of his attacks), Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make him comparable to other Hextech users such as Jayce, Camille, and Orianna Reveck. Able to tag Sona Buvelle, Garen Crownguard, and Vi.) | Immeasurable (States that he can see and physically interact with time and mocks mortals bound by it. Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Unaffected by the kickback of his shoulder mounted cannon) | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Several kilometers with his rifle | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Whisper (His Rifle), Dancing Grenades, Lotus Traps, Hextech Mass Accelerator Shoulder Cannon, Chi Blades Intelligence: Very High (Though he is insane he is also extremely intelligent, excelling in many subjects including mathematics, smithing, poetry, and dance, He is so skilled with his rifle that he is unhindered by a mask that both constricts his breathing and removes his depth perception, Managed to evade capture by the Ionian people for years, Outsmarted Wuju masters and the Grand Master of the Kinkou Order and avoided capture by them for four years after they were called to track him down) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whisper' **'Death In 4 Acts:' Jhin's basic attacks use ammunition and his attack speed cannot be improved except through growth by level-up. Jhin can attack 4 times before having to reload for 2.5 seconds, and automatically does so after 10 seconds of neither attacking or using an ability. The final shot is a guaranteed critical strike that also deals a percent of the target's missing health bonus physical damage. **'Every Moment Matters:' Jhin's critical strikes grant him bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, but his total critical damage is reduced by 25%. Additionally, he gains bonus attack damage. *'Dancing Grenade:' Jhin launches a canister at the target enemy, dealing physical damage. Dancing Grenade bounces to up to three additional enemies beyond the first, with each kill it performs increasing its total damage by 35%. *'Deadly Flourish:' After a delay, Jhin fires a shot in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy champion it collides with, dealing physical damage. Deadly Flourish deals 75% damage to non-champions along the way. Enemy champions damaged by Jhin's basic attacks, his allies, or inside a blooming Lotus Trap are marked as Caught Out for 4 seconds. Damaging a Caught Out champion with Deadly Flourish roots them and grants Every Moment Matters' bonus movement speed. *'Captive Audience:' Jhin places a Lotus Trap on the target location that arms and stealths after a brief delay, lasting up to 2 minutes. The Lotus Trap blooms if an enemy walks over it, revealing all enemies within for 4 seconds. Blooming Lotus Traps slow all enemies inside for 2 seconds by 35% before detonating, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Lotus Traps deal 65% damage against non-champions and champions recently damaged by one. Whenever Jhin scores a kill on an enemy champion, he summons a blooming Lotus Trap around their corpse. Jhin additionally stores a Lotus Trap periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Beauty in Death does not consume these Lotus Traps. *'Curtain Call:' Jhin channels for 10 seconds and fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in the target direction, revealing all Caught Out enemies in a huge area and gaining the ability to reactivate Curtain Call up to four times. Jhin fires a round in the target direction that stops at the first enemy champion it collides with, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and slowing them by 80% for 0.75 seconds. Curtain Call's damage is increased proportional to the target's missing health, and the final shot critically strikes for bonus damage. *'Chi Manipulation:' Though he now prefers to use his gun Whisper in combat, Jhin has displayed the ability to empower bladed weapons with his own chi, a technique he learned from his father. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Assassins Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Knife Users Category:Technology Users Category:Snipers Category:Playable Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1